


Smile

by artisan447



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-22
Updated: 2007-07-22
Packaged: 2017-10-02 16:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisan447/pseuds/artisan447
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For siluria who asked for a Mag 7 drabble using 'smile'.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Smile

**Author's Note:**

> For siluria who asked for a Mag 7 drabble using 'smile'.

He hates that smile -- the self-confidence, the false charm, that outrageous flashing tooth. It's ridiculous, a cliché. And addictive as hell.

He watches, intrigued, as gold flashes again, this time accompanied by mobile hands and twinkling eyes, and finally forces himself to look away.

Like that will help.

He can still hear the smile -- in Ezra's voice, wrapped around Ezra's words, honeyed and golden, just like that goddamned tooth.

Giving in he stares openly, drinks his fill, and forgets to resist when his own mouth curves in remembrance of the texture and warmth of gold against his tongue.


End file.
